villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Louie the Lilac
Louie the Lilac is an antagonist and enemy of Batman created specifically for the 1960s Batman TV series. He was portrayed by the late Milton Berle. History He dealt in illegal perfume and was fond of man eating Lilacs. Louie the Lilac was identified by his violet colored suit. He was known to use different lilacs, sometimes mutant breeds, to use against his enemies, such as a flower on his jacket that hypnotized people so he could manipulate them, or his special man-eating lilacs. Louie tried to corner the flower market and take control of a group of young Gothamites who called themselves the "Flower Children". While most people held the Flower Children in little regard, Louie recognized that they would eventually grow up to be the leaders of tomorrow. So he figured that if he could get in favour with them, he would one day be very powerful and influential. To do this, he cornered the flower market in Gotham City so that he could help them with their flower-in. He was defeated when Batgirl sprayed him with something that caused his suit to grow mold causing him to run into his Hot House. He later tried to corner Gotham's fragrance market by abducting Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson (the latter who discovered some ambergris dropped from a whale that washed up on the beaches) from Bruce's beach house at Ambergris Bay. Louie planned to force Bruce Wayne into cut the scent pouches out of the kidnapped zoo animals so that his female assistant Lotus can convert them into a perfume. The police surrounded the building where Louie the Lilac and his henchmen were hiding out. When Commissioner Gordon demanded that Louie the Lilac surrender to the authorities, Louie uses his Boutinier Bullhorn to tell the police not to try anything foolish to rescue Bruce and Dick. Following Batgirl's failed attempt to rescue Bruce and Dick, Bruce tricking Louie into giving him a glass of water (which would be instrumental for Bruce and Dick's Batman and Robin costumes) that he would need present when handling the scent pouches in order to keep Louie from vaporizing Batgirl into a perfume. Upon Bruce and Dick becoming Batman and Robin, they met up with Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara as they storm the building where a fight scene occurred enough for Batgirl to get out. While Louie the Lilac and his henchmen were arrested, Batman and Robin snuck away to change back into Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. Weapons and Equipment * Flower-mobile - A purple convertible filled with lilacs. * Hot House - Where his man-eating lilacs are kept, they require a warm climate. * Pocket Lilac - Kept on his jacket, sprays a stupefying aromatic spray that paralyzes the victim. * Two-way Hat Lilac - A radio in disguise. * Alba Bulgaria - Poisonous plants whose fragrance knocks out anyone nearby. * Boutinier Bullhorn - This device was disgused as the flower on Louie's suit. By speaking into it, Louie's voice is projected great distances. Louie used this in order to keep the police surrounding his perfume hideout at bay. Associates Just as Batman and Robin do not go crime-fighting alone, Louie the Lilac had partners in crime to assist him with his malicious schemes: * Lila (portrayed by Lisa Seagram) - Louie the Lilac's female assistant who assisted Louie in a plot to take over the "flower generation". * Acacia (portrayed by Karl Lukas) - Louie the Lilac's henchman who assisted Louie in a plot to take over the "flower generation". * Arbutus (portrayed by the late Richard Bakalyan) - Louie the Lilac's henchman who assisted Louie in a plot to take over the "flower generation." * Azalea - Louie the Lilac's henchman who assisted Louie in a plot to take over the "flower generation." * Petunia - Louie the Lilac's henchman who assisted Louie in a plot to take over the "flower generation." * Lotus (portrayed by the late Nobu McCarthy) - Louie the Lilac's female assistant and perfume expert. She told Louie that the perfume that would corner the flower market would require the glands from the Abyssinian Civet Cats, Beavers, Muskrats, and Musk Deer. * Saffron (portrayed by the late John Dennis) - Louie the Lilac's henchman who assisted Louie in kidnapping Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson (the latter who discovered some ambergris dropped from a whale that washed up on the beach) and force them to extract the glands from the Abyssinian Civet Cats, Beavers, Muskrats, and Musk Deer that were stolen from the Gotham City Zoo in order to corner the perfume market. * Sassafras (portrayed by Ronald Knight) - Louie the Lilac's henchman who assisted Louie in kidnapping Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson (the latter who discovered some ambergris dropped from a whale that washed up on the beach) and force them to extract the glands from the Abyssinian Civet Cats, Beavers, Muskrats, and Musk Deer that were stolen from the Gotham City Zoo in order to corner the perfume market. Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:In Love Category:Live Action Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Game Bosses Category:Drug Dealers Category:Supervillains Category:Deceased Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Liars